Awkward
by mandeeangel
Summary: SO what happens when your boyfriend is jealous of the new guy that's in town? When you almost kiss the 'new guy? When you are constantly flirting with him? And what happens when your boyfriend finds the procon list about dating the 'new guy? Ch 11 up!
1. Chapter 1

Hey so I'm in school and I wanted to write just a little piece on when Rory first meets Jess. Takes place in Nick and Nora Sid and Nancy (if that isn't the right title, you know which one it is!) Please review and tell me if I should continue with the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jess and Luke are preparing to go over to Lorelai's for dinner.

"So Jess….uh you ready?"

"Yep."

_Why did I say yes to Liz_? "Great then lets go."

After an awkward, and silent, walk the boys arrive at Lorelai's.

"Hey Luke, hey Jess how are you? Sookie has made food that could serve half of America." _She chuckled to herself and noticed she was the only one laughing. Hmm awkward, I have to tell a joke or something or at least bring them into the kitchen._

"So….guys lets move into the kitchen." Lorelai and Luke walk out of the family room and Jess goes over to the pictures on the fireplace. He sees one of Rory and finds himself being watched by Lorelai.

"She's my daughter, wanna meet her?" _Maybe meeting Rory would make him talk, yeah probably not._

_Great now I have to meet her daughter and have to make small talk, thanks Liz for sending me to Hicksville. _

He follows Lorelai into Rory's room and is taken back by how gorgeous she is. He realizes he is staring and tries to play it off noticing the books surrounding her. "Hmm it's like a library in here."

Rory smiles at him, and when he doesn't smile back she quickly tried to say something.  
"Yeah this is my room, do you read a lot?"

"Nope." Crap maybe she thinks I'm an idiot, why didn't I just say I love reading. Ooh that's right cause it would be truthful.

He walked further into the room and looked at her windows. "Do these open?"

Why does he want to open my windows? Be nice Rory, this is his first day here. "Yeah they push out, why?"

"Lets bail", when he noticed she wasn't coming he came back into the room.

"What are you doing? We are gonna eat in a minute, and I promise Sookie makes the most delicious food. Come on, lets go inside."

Jess stared at her and realized she wasn't kidding, maybe she liked hanging out here with her mom, Luke, the woman with a weird name, and some man that was playing with tomatoes earlier. He looked at her bookshelf again and picked up on of his favorite books.

"You can borrow it if you want, it's a really good one." Rory smiled at him, she could tell Jess was going to leave and was glad she convinced him to stay. He was kinda hot…WAIT what the hell am I doing? I have Dean, my fabulous boyfriend that everyone loves and I'm thinking how hot another guy is. Ahh I need to clear my head.

Jess noticed how Rory went into space for awhile and he slipped the book into the back pocket of his jeans. He watched her think and then noticed all the Harvard crap on her walls. Shit how smart is this chick?

Jess decided to break the silence and coughed. This seemed to break Rory out of her trance.

"So where do you go to school?"

"I go to Chilton, it's in Hartford."

Wow he had heard about that school, she was definitely smart. I just love how gorgeous she is and she can hold a conversation, way better than all the other girls I've been with.

"Rory, Jess, dinner!" Lorelai cam into Rory's room and noticed they seemed to be getting along.

They stuffed their faces and everyone took turns telling Jess about their crazy town and to be aware of Miss. Patty. Jess didn't say much and that got Rory thinking. _Wait why isn't he showing them he can hold a conversation like a normal person. He had held a perfectly intelligent conversation with her earlier but now he was all moody and just said 'yep' now and then. _

_What are these people babbling about? _He heard every couple of words, something about a Patty and Kirk, but he kept looking at Rory_. Man could that girl eat, she was so tiny but her and her mom could eat like no other._ He just wanted to talk to her, alone, and get to know her. For all that he knew, she could have a gorgeous model boyfriend and no interest in him. _Nah, if she does have a boyfriend I'll fix that._ He grinned to himself and tuned back into the conversation. Now Lorelai was talking about, well he didn't really know what.

After they all cleaned up, he snuck a beer and went outside. When Luke asked where he was, Lorelai went looking for him. And there he was, trying to open a beer! _What the hell was this kids problem?_

"I'll take that thank you," she took it away from him as soon as he popped the cap open.

"Hey!"

"No, this is my house and you don't get the beer. You are hanging around my daughter and that was the last beer."

_He smirked; even in bad circumstances she was cool. No wonder it looked like Rory and her were close. She looked mad though._

"Why would you take the beer?"

Jess shrugged and hoped she would go away, but she pouted her lips, the way Rory did when she convinced him to come back inside.

_Aahh, why is this kid a little shit? Can't he see what everyone is sacrificing for him? Well, I guess I'll tell him._ "Look do you even know how much trouble Luke is going through for you. My god, he is so amazing to even take you in and you can't be pleasant for one evening. Why is that Jess? Cause I've been through that whole my parents don't get me thing and believe me I mastered it in so many ways that I could write a book."

_Why is she getting all in my face, and why is she defending Luke? Maybe they're dating, yeah that must be it._ While Lorelai was talking about how ungrateful to Luke he was, Jess dropped a little something in there.

"…..Because he is an amazing man and you don't know how lucky you are…"

"Why are you fucking him or something?" Jess asked this and immediately regretted it. Lorelai's face turned red and he was afraid she was going to attack him.

"What the hell did you just say?" Lorelai was on the verge of tearing his head off. "Cause I think we've had a little misunderstanding." "Am I right Jess?"

Jess looked down at his shoes, "Yes."

Just then Luke walked outside, he saw Lorelai with Jess and he knew something was up.

"Okay two things: one, were you guys out here the whole time? Because we were about to call the cops, and two: What happened?"

"I think Jess should repeat what he had said to me a few seconds ago, don't you Jess?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

SOOOOOOO what did you guys think? Please review! All you have to do is press the button, come on you know you want to….. a simple ha, or even a 'you suck' will suffice. Anyway, tell me if I should go on with the story. (Also tell me if you want Rory to end up with Jess)

XOXOXO


	2. confused

Hey so thanks to everyone that reviewed! Anyway, here's the next chapter! Please review, please, please, please with like 10 million cherries on top.

Previously………

"…_..Because he is an amazing man and you don't know how lucky you are…"_

"_Why are you fucking him or something?" Jess asked this and immediately regretted it. Lorelai's face turned red and he was afraid she was going to attack him. _

"_What the hell did you just say?" Lorelai was on the verge of tearing his head off. "Cause I think we've had a little misunderstanding." "Am I right Jess?" _

_Jess looked down at his shoes, "Yes."_

_Just then Luke walked outside, he saw Lorelai with Jess and he knew something was up. _

"_Okay two things: one, were you guys out here the whole time? Because we were about to call the cops, and two: What happened?" _

"_I think Jess should repeat what he had said to me a few seconds ago, don't you Jess?"_

"Wait Jess what did you say?" Luke was starting to suspect Jess said something pretty bad with the way Lorelai was acting.

"Well I…." Jess began but was cut off by Lorelai.

"He tried to help me open my beer," Lorelai held the beer up that was in her hand, "and he cursed when he couldn't get it."

Jess felt a wave of relief come over him and nodded his head along with her story.

"oh, well what did he say?" Maybe they hadn't been fighting; _hmm maybe this kid will be good after all._

"Oh nothing important, he just made a mistake and it slipped out. Right Jess?"

"Yeah it was a mistake on my part, Lorelai I'm sorry." He hoped that she would get the hint that he really was sorry on what he had done. He didn't want things to be weird with Lorelai if he was gonna get to know Rory. _The way to get to the daughter is to get in good with the mother and friends, he thought._

"It's okay Jess it happens to the best of us", she smiled and nodded her head to Luke, "Let's go inside."

Luke walked in and Lorelai blocked Jess' way.

"Hey I want to have some rules here. I don't usually lie to Luke and I really don't forgive you for what you had said. I was just covering your ass so you wouldn't have to be kicked out. Now we could put this behind us and start over or I could hate you for the rest of your life, you pick."

Jess mumbled something about 'the first one' and Lorelai took that as he wanted to start over.

"Good" she went inside the house and got back to the party. _God I hate little punks like him, but maybe it was just a one time thing. I mean I do have to consider his lifestyle before, from what Luke told me Liz wasn't a great mom. I guess we'll just have to wait and see._

Jess waited a few seconds before entering, Lorelai didn't totally forgive him but she did save him from being kicked out by Luke. _What a weird town_, he thought and returned inside.

Inside, Lorelai was telling a story about Rory and how she had invited the entire town, including Luke, to go to a caterpillar's funeral. From what he saw in her, he believed it. _Maybe not all of the town is crazy_, he thought, and went to get a soda.

Lorelai wanted to make sure he really did get a soda so she told Rory to go and help him. Rory walked up behind Jess and poured herself some water.

"Want some?"

"Sure, why not." As she poured it he was going to ask her if she would go out with him sometime

"So..Rory…I was wondering, maybe sometime you and I ….. maybe we could…"

He was interrupted by the doorbell ringing and suddenly Dean made an appearance.

"Hey babe", he leaned over and kissed Rory without knowing Jess was in there too.

They kissed for awhile and Jess felt a pang of jealousy, well I guess it was good I didn't finish my sentence, cause that would have been awkward. He coughed to get them to realize he was still there. They stumbled and Rory looked embarrassed, "Nice to meet you I'm Dean". He put out his hand for Jess to shake.

_Wow this kid is a giant and a pansy in one_, he shook his hand, "Jess."

"Wait Dean, I got so caught up in the fact you were here, I totally cut Jess off with what he was saying before." She had wanted to know what he had been saying, it almost like he was nervous to be asking her for something.

_Ooh crap! Now I have to explain that I was gonna ask her out. Damn! If it wasn't for that fucking giant……._

"Jess what was your question?"

"Oh I don't remember anymore', he lied cause it was way easier than telling the truth.

"Come on… ooh it was something about me and you, come on you have to remember." Rory smiled at him and when Dean saw this, Jess could tell he wasn't pleased.

"Oh wait… I remember, I wanted to know if you could take me around the town sometime, …for you know like an official tour." _There we go, nice and easy, that seemed realistic. _

For an instant Rory was disappointed, she thought he was gonna ask her out. _Wait why would I want that, hello my boyfriend is right next to me! Shoot Rory, he's looking for an answer. _"Uhh, of course I can show you around. I have been living here practically all my life."

Dean looked angry for a second, thought Jess_. Hmmm….maybe he thinks I'm a threat. It looked like he didn't want me to go with her, alone. Well at least Rory didn't notice. _

Little did Jess know, she did_. Wait why is Dean looking angry? Is it cause I said 'yes' to Jess? Haha Yes and Jess rhyme. Anyway we should probably go into the other room_.

"Do you guys want to go inside?"

"Yeah", they both answered at the same time.

Inside it was getting late and Luke was just about ready to go, he had early deliveries to make in the morning, and all he needed was Jess.

About 20 seconds later, an uncomfortable looking Rory, a mad-ish Dean, and a sad-ish Jess walked out of the kitchen.

They had said their goodbyes and Lorelai and Rory walked Jess and Luke out the door.

"So…tonight was fun", Rory said to Jess.

"Yeah it was…fun"

"Well I guess I better get inside, it's kinda cold."

"Well, I guess you should go…Night Rory."

"Night Jess", _it was an awkward situation and she didn't really know what to do. Did she kiss him on the cheek, give him a hug, or give him a handshake_? So she decided to just do it, she leaned over and gave him a hug_. Wow he smells good! He smelled like cigarette smoke mixed with hair gel, with a combination of ….well she really didn't know what it was, but she liked it._

_Wow, she smells nice_ he thought. _She smelled like a mix of soap and lavender, he liked it. _

Meanwhile……

"So we should hang out more often, this was nice." Luke blushed slightly when saying this.

"Yeah, definitely." She giggled, _Luke had this affect on her, she always felt giddy inside when he said stuff like that. Wait why was she feeling like this, I mean come on. Her and Max had just broken up for god's sake. Then she realized it had been awhile since they had said anything, it was a peaceful silence though. _

"So…Goodnight Luke."

"Night Lorelai"…..And then it happened. He didn't know what came over him and he went for it. He kissed her on the lips, ever so slightly, and then…he realized what he had done.

"Oh, wow, Lorelai I am so sorry, I don't know what came over me" Luke was so embarrassed and he really wanted to be someplace—no anyplace else.

Lorelai was so flustered with what had just happened, it was like her brain stopped working. She just couldn't find words and she waved goodnight to him and Jess.

Luke and Jess walked away, both as confused as ever. While leaving Rory and Lorelai on the porch, none of them saying anything, but just replaying the last few minutes in their head.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

So….. did you guys like it? Please tell me! Remember you just have to push the purple button, come on you know it looks like fun. Please….all the other kids are doing it, and you know what that means…… IT"S REVIEW TIME!


	3. goodnights and questions

Hey so thanks to everyone that reviewed and this chapter might suck, but I wanted to get something in before my finals. Anyway please review and enjoy the next chapter!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Previously…_

"_So…Goodnight Luke."_

"_Night Lorelai"…..And then it happened. He didn't know what came over him and he went for it. He kissed her on the lips, ever so slightly, and then…he realized what he had done. _

"_Oh, wow, Lorelai I am so sorry, I don't know what came over me" Luke was so embarrassed and he really wanted to be someplace—no anyplace else. _

_Lorelai was so flustered with what had just happened, it was like her brain stopped working. She just couldn't find words and she waved goodnight to him and Jess._

_Luke and Jess walked away, both as confused as ever. While leaving Rory and Lorelai on the porch, none of them saying anything, but just replaying the last few minutes in their head. _

Once Lorelai and Rory walked inside they saw Dean, Sookie, and Jackson having a good time and they were eating.

_Wow, Jess….. what am I doing? I know it's wrong but I really wanted to kiss him and I think he wanted to kiss me too. Maybe I'm getting the wrong signals from him, and what about Dean? Here I have this great boyfriend that my mother loves and I like…ohh wait don't I love him? I mean when we were broken up, I wanted him back so badly—You know what this is just… it's just Wrong. I should stop worrying about it because I'm with Dean and that's all that matters……..Right?_

Dean had noticed that Rory was in her own little world, but what was she thinking about? _Was it Jess? If it was Jess, I'm gonna kick his stupid 'I'm so cool – look at me cause I'm a rebel' ass._ He walked over to Rory and she immediately kissed him_. Hmmm…. I guess I was just overreacting. She does love me. _

"Ewwww! Gross! Would you two just get a room!"

"Mom!" She pushed her mother playfully.

"Is that any way to treat the woman that birthed you?"

"Yeah!" the two started to laugh, when Sookie yawned.

"I guess we should get home, Lorelai this was so much fun. Come on Sookie, I'll get your coat," Jackson said goodbye and left while Sookie said goodbye to everyone.

"I should probably get going too."

"Bye Dean", Rory said and kissed him one last time.

"Yeah it was fun, bye Dean", Lorelai said waving goodbye.

"Soo, mom I'm gonna get to bed because I have a huge History test tomorrow and I want to be well rested."

"Well remember don't study too hard, because your brain will get so big, your head will expand, and you'll look like a freak. Actually, I change my mind, I could sell tickets and display you."

"Mom", Rory said warningly.

"Come on, you know Taylor is always looking for a new reason for tourists to come to Stars Hollow. I can see it now", she spread her hands in the sky, "The girl with the freakishly large head, only $19.95, pay now and you'll also get this free tee shirt that says ' I met the girl with the freakishly large head, and survived."

"Remember to get the copyrights on that, would you"

"Way ahead of you, now get some rest."

"Night mom, Love you."

"Aww I love you too….bighead"

"Hey I heard that!"

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

When Lorelai heard Rory turn off her light, she allowed her mind to go to Luke. What did that kiss mean? Was it like a friendish kiss? I mean I can't complain because it was one hell of a kiss. I mean I've thought of the possibility of Luke and I getting together, but I never knew he liked me…Hell I still don't know if he likes me! He did say he was sorry…did he regret it? I don't know, I mean it isn't like I could just say 'Hey Luke so did that kiss last night mean something to you?' should I just ignore it, and pretend it never happened? I guess I'll see how he acts tomorrow and I'll figure it out.

And with that she turned out the lights and fell asleep, only her dreams were filled with Luke and her doing some…things.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

I know it's really short, don't hate me! I really am trying, but I have sooooo much freaking studying to do. Anyway, Please Review! Remember if you review, you'll be my bestest friend in the whole wide world!


	4. the truth about cold benches

Hey so this is gonna be another quickie because I'm doing it on the bus and my ride's only like 30 minutes. Please review because like no one did for the last chapter and I was sad. SO……Make me happy with your wonderful reviews!

_Previously…_

_And with that she turned out the lights and fell asleep, only her dreams were filled with Luke and her doing some…things. _

"Mom"!

"Mom" _why wouldn't her mother get up?_

"MOM!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and Lorelai woke up startled.

"What?" Why _did her daughter have to be so loud, and at such an early hour._

"We have no coffee left, so get up we're gonna go to Luke's."

_Ahh I can't face Luke after what happened_! She rolled back into the covers and snuggled up against her pillow. "But mommy's sleeping!"

"Not anymore," Rory ripped off her sheets and Lorelai screamed.

"Ahh cold! Why would you do such a thing? Meanie!"

"Because I am truly and completely evil. Get your ass up so we can get some coffee!"

With her last chance of trying to make Rory go away she said, "Well come on Rory you need o learn how to fend for yourself. You're gonna be going to college soon and I don't thin Harvard brings you your coffee!"

"Please" she said and she made the puppy dog eyes.

_Oh not the puppy dog eyes! I taught her those and now she's using it against me! _

"Fine, give me a coupe of seconds to get ready!"

"Thanks mom!" Rory beamed and she kissed her mom on the head.

Damn kids needing parents! Now she took about 45 minutes to get ready and her room was completely torn apart. She had decided to wear her cute blue skirt and her button down white top, that revealed enough yet made it look like she wasn't trying.

"Rory"

"What, are you ready YET!"

"I have a problem"

"What is it?"

"Well, I haven't done the laundry in a long time, and ….. I have no more clean underwear!"

"Mom we're just going to Luke's! you don't need any underwear!"

"But…"

"No buts! We are going now!"

They finally made their way to Luke's and there were no tables open.

"Great now we have to sit at the counter, next time move faster!"

"Nice way to treat your mom!"

They waited for what seemed like forever but Luke just kept talking and ignoring them.

Rory got really fed up, "Luke!"

"Hold on!"

"Luke I need my coffee"

"Yeah me too", Lorelai chimed in.

"Luke…"

"Give me a minute!"

"Luke…"

"Rory…"

"My mom isn't wearing any underwear!"

"RORY! Why don't you tell the world!" now Lorelai was embarrassed and in front of Luke!

"He wasn't even listening, don't worry about it."

A few second later Luke came over to them.

"Finally", they both said.

They drank their coffee and were about to leave.

_Well this wasn't bad, maybe the kiss didn't mean anything. I mean he didn't say anything about it, yeah I must have been overreacting. She looked disappointed and Luke noticed. \_

_It's now or never_, he thought.

As she was leaving Luke grabbed her arm.

"What?..."

His lips crashed onto hers. It was like pure bliss kissing Lorelai. It was way better than the awkward one last night.

Oh man what have I been missing. If Miss. Patty knew Luke could kiss like this then she'd….Oh crap we're in the middle of the DINER!

She pulled away quickly and Luke realized why. The entire diner was staring at them, and even a few people stopped on the streets to watch.

"Geez, can't you people get some cable!"

Lorelai laughed and Luke looked into her eyes.

"Soo.."

"Yeah…sooo…"

"Luke what does this mean?"

"Honestly Lorelai?"

"Yeah what are we doing?"

Oh shit is she having second thoughts? I have to tell her, it may be my only chance. "Lorelai….I..me and you….It's a good thing…At least for me."

She grinned, "I think it is good too!"

"Soo, maybe we'll hook up later?"

"No.." she watched as his face fell. "We'll hook up later definitely."

They kissed one last time when Luke grabbed her arm again.

"What you're rethinking the relationship, what have I done o screw it up already?"

"No it's not that…"

"Well then what is it?"

"Remember not to sit on any cold benches, cause I think it would hurt."

"Shut up!" she smacked his arm playfully.

And with that Lorelai left the diner and ran to go tell Sookie.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

REVIEW! Pretty please! I'll love you forever if you do!


	5. stop thinking about him!

I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated my story in a very long time. But what can I say….It's summer and I cannot be held responsible for what I have or haven't done. This chapter is just a filler before I can think of a better storyline (My brain is fried from spending wayyy to much time at the beach). Anyway I'm writing this outside in my bikini trying to sneak a peek at my hottie neighbor who is back from college. Sorry for rambling now on with the show……….. This chapter is Rory's point of view starting before Lorelai and Luke kissed.

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

While her mother was talking to Luke, Rory decided to find Jess. She spotted him sitting on the steps reading a book.

"Hey", she flashed him a cute smile and sat down next to him. She sipped her coffee and looked at the book he was reading.

"Hey", he put the book down and smirked at her.

They sat there for awhile and listened to Luke and Lorelai's conversation. And then as Lorelai was about to get up and get Rory, Luke kissed her!

The whole diner watched with their mouths open and it got very quiet. When Luke and her mom noticed everyone was smiling.

"Geez can't you people get some cable?" Luke yelled at them and Rory and Jess laughed.

"Nice show they put on for us", Jess said to Rory.

"Mmm, it took them long enough to realize they belonged together."

Lorelai and Luke talked some more and Lorelai went to leave.

"I wanna talk with my mom, but how about I come after school and take you on that tour of Stars Hollow?"

"Sounds great, you know where to find me."

"well….Bye Jess."

"Bye Rory", and with that she walked away—no actually she ran away to catch up with her mom.

Jess watched her leave the diner and hug her mom. They started screaming and then they jumped up and down. He smiled to himself knowing he would get to spend the day with her and walked over to Luke. Luke was also watching Lorelai and Rory.

Man how did I get so lucky, he thought to himself. For years he had waited for Lorelai and now he had his chance. He was not going to screw this up!

Outside Lorelai and Rory realized they looked like idiots outside and stopped jumping and screaming.

"Mom, Ahh, I'm just so happy for you", Rory beamed at her mother. She always thought of Luke as a father to her and well no maybe that would come true. Although that would be weird if she and Jess ever dated. Wait hello, what the hell am I thinking? I have a boyfriend and it isn't Jess. Why do I assume that Jess even likes me? No Rory stop this isn't right to think about! She put on a smile because her mother was still rambling and couldn't stop thinking of Jess.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Sorry the chapter is sooooo short! I have to teach little kids how to dance and then I have pottery classes so please review!


	6. what to do when she holds your hand

Hey sorry the last chapter sucked! Anyway i hope this chapter is better and I love everyone that reviewed the last chapter! Enjoy!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rory got off the bus and saw Jess waiting for her there.

"Hey I thought I was gonna meet you at Luke's?"

"Sorry…Ms.Patty kept staring at my ass and I couldn't take it anymore. Is it okay I met you here?"

"Yeah….It's fine…I just wanted some cof….."

Jess pulled out a cup of coffee from behind his back, "Coffee?"

"Aww you sure know how to win the ladies_." Shit that came out wrong, stop flirting!_

Jess smirked at her remark, "Come on lets start this tour"

Rory led him all over town and brought him into one of her favorite places, Andrew's bookstore.

"I spend most of my money here, Andrew said in the summer I can help out and read all the books in my spare time."

"It's nice and quiet in here, I like it."

"You haven't even seen the best part, come on", Rory grabbed his hand and led him to the back. When they got there she noticed she was still holding it. _Let go Gilmore! Come on!_ But Rory didn't let go of his hand.

Jess looked into her eyes, "Thanks for showing me this Rory," he started to lean in to kiss her. Their lips were so close they could almost taste each others mouth, when……………. "Oh, hey Rory I didn't see you come in! We have a ton of new books in the front if you want to see", Andrew said, obviously not realizing he had interrupted something.

Rory's face turned bright red, "Umm.. actually I'll come back tomorrow when I have more money, but thanks Andrew." She said politely, she felt like she was caught doing something bad and her stomach made her want to throw up.

She turned to Jess, "I'm not feeling too good, I think I'm gonna go home. Maybe we'll finish the tour another day Jess?"

"Did I do something wrong?" _She was the one that grabbed my hand and didn't let go, it's not my fault I'm in love with her….WHAT! did I just say I was in love with Rory? Maybe it is best if she went home, I need to think._

"No you didn't do anything wrong Jess….I did." Her eyes started to fill with tears so she bent her head down, she didn't want Jess to see her like that. She ran out of the bookstore to a place where she thought no one would find her, but little did she know a certain someone was following her……………………….

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

SO HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THAT CHAPTER! I'LL TRY TO POST ANOTHER ONE TOMORROW, OR MAYBE EVEN TONIGHT IF I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS! SO COME ON….REVIEW MY STORY, I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT.

COME ON AND REVIEW….YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO…..ALL THE COOL KIDS ARE DOING IT……IT'LL MAKE YOU FEEL GOOD (IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN) ;)


	7. authors note

Sorry guys I know I haven't updated this story (or my other on) in some time, but school is really hectic and I probably won't have time to write for awhile.!

Anyway, I know the last chapter was a little rushed and I really want to know what you guys think!

So please if you have anything you want in the next chapter just let me know and I'll try to make it happen.

Also, do you guys want me to include Luke and Lorelai's date in my story?

Please tell me what I could do to make the story more enjoyable for you!

Sorry for not being able to update, but what can I say…school's a bitch!

Thanks for listening to me ramble, now push the little button and help me come up with some new ideas!

Much love

Mandee


	8. you used to rub me?

I know I know…I'm a bad person for not updating sooner!!! But honestly these couple of months have been sooooo hard! School is a bitch! (and so is my Spanish teacher!)

Don't be mad at me, or throw any objects at me…like my homeroom teacher thought our class was going to do during the directions of the PSAT's. (she is super crazzzy andtook like 20min. to explain simple directions-fill in the bubble…you know what I'm getting at…- and we got so mad we were loud and talking and she got yelled at cause we were really out of control. Anyway. When she switched with the next teacher she whispered really loud "they were like animals, I thought they were going to start throwing things at me" and of course I heard this and started laughing…which in the end, got me a nice Saturday detention for laughing during the PSAT's. sorry for the rambiling…..!!!)

ANYWAY…..please review on this chapter and thank you in advance!

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

_Previously…_

"_No you didn't do anything wrong Jess….I did." Her eyes started to fill with tears so she bent her head down, she didn't want Jess to see her like that. She ran out of the bookstore to a place where she thought no one would find her, but little did she know a certain someone was following her………………………._

She ran to the bridge, tears filling her eyes and she dangled her legs over the edge. She was soon joined by a panting Jess, who was honestly the last person she wanted to see right now.

"Rory, can we talk?" She looked at him and his cheeks were red, _obviously from running after me_, and he looked a little sad.

She was about to open her mouth when her pager went off. She breathed a sigh of relief in her mind and looked at the message: Major crisis, get HOME NOW-Mom. She knew it was probably no big deal, her date with Luke was in a couple of hours and she was probably freaking out, and honestly Rory was fine with helping her instead of talking to Jess.

"Sorry, Jess, my mom said there was a problem at home. I can't talk now…..bye" Her face was red and Jess could tell she was nervous sitting next to him.

She ran away toward her house while Jess sat there thinking. _Did what I think almost happen, actually almost happen?_ He smirked thinking of Rory. How close their faces were, how he could feel her breath on his lips, her hand holding his. She was cute like that, all those little things drove him crazy about her. He knew he had to get back to the diner before Luke got pissed and kicked him out. He would have tomorrow to talk to Rory, and everything would be settled.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Back at home Rory shut the door and put her back against it. She was panting from running, this was the reason why Gilmore's didn't do any physical activities. Because they get tired from running for 30 seconds, that's why.

"Roryyyy are you home to help your mommy dearest?"

"Yeah, I just got in. Where are you?" _Good, mom is a distraction. Now all I have to do is avoid Jess for the rest of my life and everything will be perfect. _ She sighed, her mind wandering back to what almost happened. Her thoughts were interrupted by her mom once again, and Rory snapped back to reality.

"Bedroom!" Rory ran up the stairs to find her mom engulfed by clothes. And not just some clothes, but all of her clothes. They were scattered across the room like it had just been hit by a tornado.

"What happened here?"

Lorelai turned around, she was wearing an oversized mickey mouse shirt, a pair of boy-cut underwear, and a scarf tied around her head. In other words, she looked like Lorelai, only slightly crazier.

"Hey, do you think this is too casual?" She struck a pose and they both started laughing.

"Don't laugh at your mother, the one that is having a freaking breakdown because she has no clothes."

"What do you mean you have no clothes?" "Look around the room, you have enough clothes for all of Stars Hollow".

"Maybe, but he's seen me in it all before."

"Luke?"

"No Kirk, I wanted to look extra special to meet his mother."

"I could leave you know…"

"RORY…" she whined. "Help momma pick clothes out!"

"Momma?"

"yeah, that'd be me."

"Okay….momma…why can't you wear your pretty blue dress with the slit up the side?"

"Because I'd look too slutty."

"And that's ever stopped you before….??"

"Uhhh I wish we had a dog or a cat, or something furry."

"Okay way to get completely random, wanna explain the need for an animal living in the house? Because last time I checked Goldie the goldfish…"

"Hey, it was NOT my fault…"

"Our hamster Hammie.."

"That was a mistake!"

"Do you even want me to go into the rabbit situation?"

Lorelai looks down at the ground…. "No"

"Okay, so back on topic…why do you need a pet?"

"Because it de-stresses me."

Rory gives her a confused look. "When we had the hamster, I used to pet it all the time and it made me happy….same thing with the bunny."

Rory still looked at her like she was crazy, so Lorelai continued. "And after Hammie and Rabbie unexpectedly…left us…I had you."

"You used to rub me?"

"No!...I used to pet you."

"Yeah and that makes it soo much better." Her mother had officially lost it!

"Well, you know how babies have such a tiny amount of hair and it's all soft and…well..i don't know…what was I saying?"

Rory rolled her eyes and pointed to the blue dress once again. "Mom, that one is so perfect, Luke won't be able to take his eyes off you."

"Okay, if you promise I won't look like a hooker.."

"No guarantees…but Luke would still like you even if you were a hooker."

"Aww thanks sweetie, you make your mommy soooo proud sometimes."

"Alright, you go get changed and when you're done I'll help with your hair and makeup."

"You" she pointed at Rory, "are an angel."

"Yes, yes, we all know…now go get dressed!"

Her mom started talking again and Rory looked around her room until she found what she was looking for.

"Earth to Rory…hello anyone home"

"Hey mom strike a pose", Lorelai did a silly modeling pose and Rory took out the Polaroid camera and took a picture.

"Meanie!"

"Christmas Cards this year!!!" _that'll get her back for the year she had them made up of me sneezing!_

And with that, Rory went downstairs laughing at the Polaroid.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

SO CHILDREN….WHAT DID YOU THINK????

REVIEWS ARE LOVED AND IF YOU REVIEW…MAYBE I'LL GIVE YOU A REWARD. (LIKE MAYBE A COOKIE??)

PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!

I'LL BE YOUR BEST FRIEND!!!!! PRETTY PLEASE!


	9. i'm sick 'cough cough'

Heyyy so I know I'm a sucky updater-but I'm trying to be better at the whole 'coming up with new ideas' thing, so don't throw rocks at me!! Lol! Omg last night,, even though it was a school night, I went the Panic! At the Disco concert and it was absolutely amazing!! Plain White T's and Jacks Mannequin! It was so goddamn fabulous that I still can even believe I got the chance to go. Does anyone even know who the Plain White T's are???? If you don't I suggest you run to the nearest place and buy their cds…..and if you already have them then you are definitely a cool person! Lol!

Ohh one more thing; thanks soo much to my ONLY 2 reviewers, Curley-Q and Watergurl123 (By the way watergurl123 I'm sending your cookie in the mail….hope that's okay!! Lol!)

Previously….

"_Hey mom strike a pose", Lorelai did a silly modeling pose and Rory took out the Polaroid camera and took a picture._

"_Meanie!"_

"_Christmas Cards this year!!!" that'll get her back for the year she had them made up of me sneezing!_

_And with that, Rory went downstairs laughing at the Polaroid. _

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Jess had followed Rory to the bridge and after that whole rendezvous wasn't successful, he went back to the dinner. When he got there, it had the closed sign up. _Maybe he finally realized his true feelings for Kirk and is having his way with him…_he smirked to himself and unlocked the door.

He walked upstairs and saw Luke in a button down shirt and a nice pair of black pants holding up two ties.

"I think Kirk would prefer something with ponies on it Luke", he grinned and Luke shot him a look that could have frozen over hell.

"What did you say about Kirk?"

"Nothing, my mistake." Jess looked at the ties in Luke's hand, "The red one goes better."

"Thanks."

"So…." Jess wondered where he was going all dressed up. "Where are you going tonight?"

"Out on a date." Luke stated bluntly, he felt nervous enough about going out with Lorelai that he didn't need Jess to make it worse.

"With who?" Jess asked and honestly he was utterly confused about his uncle and his 'date'.

"Lorelai" he said her name and he shivered. Now normally Luke Danes was not afraid of the opposite sex, but the whole going on a date with Lorelai scared the shit out of him.

"Ohh…..well that explains the wardrobe malfunction." No wonder his uncle looked like he was about to pee his pants. He was going on a date with the women of his dreams, _now only if I could talk to Rory… Wait! If Luke is going to be out with Lorelai, he could stop by Rory's house and have a nice dinner with her._ He was just about to think of if he should call her before when Luke interrupted.

"Yeah…well…." Luke was uncomfortable talking about this with his nephew and really wanted tonight to go well.

Jess looked at the clock and saw the time, "Its 7:00 just to let you know, what time are you picking her up?"

"7:00, but we all know that means at least 7:30 in her world."

They both laughed at that and Luke went into the bathroom. He checked himself out in the mirror and straightened out his shirt. He figured it was time to go pick her up so with one last goodbye to Jess and telling him not to burn the place down, he was on his way.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Lorelai had just left the house and Rory flipped on her tv.

There had been some confusion at the door because Lorelai thought she was supposed to meet Luke at the diner and Luke was at the door about to pick her up. They had both brushed it off with a laugh and Rory knew how awkward it must have been.

As much as she loved Dean, she wanted something new to do with him. Now nothing too dirty but she had missed the whole awkward beginning in a relationship. How wonderful it was to find out the other person's secrets and interesting things about them that made them a mystery.

All of a sudden the doorbell rang, she hopped off the couch and went to the door. It was Dean, she sighed. _Wait why am I sighing? I love him but I thought he was Jess,_ she wondered if it was bad that she was slightly disappointed that her boyfriend was there instead of her friend. _Yeah Rory, the friend you almost kissed…hell, the boy she wanted to kiss._

She snapped out of her thoughts and answered the door, a fake smile plastered to her face.

"Hey, I remember you said your mom was out so I figured I'd keep you company." Dean said. He kissed her as she let him in and pulled away right after.

_That's right Dean just pull away, treat little Rory like she's a freaking porcelain doll_. She wanted more out of a relationship, not exactly sex, cause she wasn't one of _those_ girls. But she did want to cross 'second base' before she died. But honestly, she knew it wasn't worth it. To pressure Dean to do more when she didn't exactly have the same 'romantic' feelings for him anymore.

Dean ended up talking about his baseball game and how they won against the hardest team in the division, and Rory tried to listen, honestly she did, but her mind kept wandering back to Jess. _Damn that boy for getting inside my brain! I have a perfect life right now, good grades, a perfect boyfriend that would do anything for me, and the best mom anyone could ever have. What the hell is wrong with me?!!_

"Ror- are you okay? You seem a little out of it." Dean asked genuinely concerned about Rory, even though he knew something was different with her the past couple of days. He at first wondered if it had anything to do with the new guy Jess, oh _how I hate that prickish kid with too much hair jell_ he thought. But noticed Rory was kissing him differently too, _Maybe she has mono or something? Ew I can't catch mono with baseball going so well, my team would be lost without me. Maybe I should go home so I won't get infected too?_

"You know what Dean", _no Rory don't make up excuses, it isn't right to lie to him. But then again, maybe I should sort out this thing with Jess so I don't keep feeling bad with Dean.? _"I think I'm getting a cold or something, maybe we should do something tomorrow instead?"

"Yea that sounds fine, I'll call you later to check up on you." He kissed her on her head and left.

Rory breathed a sigh of relief when he left and went to her room. She took out paper and a pencil and sat down at her desk. On one side of the paper she wrote pro and on the other side she wrote con, at the very top of the paper she labeled it- The pros and cons of dating Jess. And with that, she got to work.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

HEYYYY so tell me if it was too short, too sucky, or really good!!!

**Please** review!!!!!!!!!!

Honestly, I need to know if I should continue this story or if I should start finishing my others.

♥ Mandee


	10. he used to be the gossip king

Heyyy here's the next chapter!!! Hope you like it!!

Oh and one review made me almost pee my pants, it was from **cmtaylor531** who said "Come on Rory and grow some balls and just ditch Dean!" So thank you...it made my day!!!

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

_Previously…._

_Rory breathed a sigh of relief when he left and went to her room. She took out paper and a pencil and sat down at her desk. On one side of the paper she wrote pro and on the other side she wrote con, at the very top of the paper she labeled it- The pros and cons of dating Jess. And with that, she got to work._

She had ended up falling asleep around 9, her head at her desk and the paper she was writing on was filled to the bottom and it fell off her desk and onto the floor. She was dreaming of Jess in her sleep, although many would think she was dreaming about Dean by the smile on her face.

Dean realized around 8 that he had left his jacket at Rory's, so when Tom called and said he needed help with rebuilding the local movie theatre he headed off to the Gilmore's to retrieve the lost jacket.

He knocked on the door and there was no answer, he opened the door (because it was never locked) and went inside.

He remembered he probably left it in Rory's room, so he headed down the hallway and went to get it.

When he walked into Rory's room, he realized she was asleep. Without making a lot of noise, he retrieved the jacket noticed Rory sleeping at her desk. She looked so peaceful and she had a slight smile on her face. That was when Rory woke up and noticed Dean was in her room. Why is Dean here? Oh crap! She noticed the pro/con list about Jess on the floor, and without Dean noticing her she grabbed it fast.

Dean realized Rory was moving and noticed her snatch something off the floor.

"Hey Dean", she put on a smile and put the paper face down on her desk.

"Hey. What was that?" He pointed to the pro/con list that was now on Rory's desk.

"Ohh…" _Think fast come on Gilmore_, "That was my paper for English lit."

"Cool" Dean said although he was a bit suspicious why she picked it up like it was something she didn't want him to see. "Did you want to read it to me, I know how much you like reading your work to someone before handing it in."

"No, that's okay." She replied quickly. It was like the word lie was stamped on her forehead and Dean knew it.

Now Dean knew something was up, _Rory always wants to bore me with her papers because she is so proud of them._ "Well Rory…I have a couple of minutes before I have to leave, you can read it."

Shit! Why was he doing this to her, did he know? _No that's impossible, he's not a mind reader. _"Dean honestly this paper would bore you to tears." _Let it go, let it go_, she hoped her metal powers would make Dean drop the subject.

Sadly, Rory's powers were not going to help this situation. Dean knew she was lying, the question was why?

"Fine," he stated coolly and Rory breathed a sigh of relief. Rory went over to kiss him and it was like a freaking chicken peck. Rory started rambling and Dean wasn't paying attention.

He was too curious about what was written on the paper, was it about him? Was there a problem at school? Dean liked knowing what was going on with people at all times. In fact, he was quite the gossip king in Chicago and people didn't like him for that. His other girlfriend back home that he was too possessive and that's why she broke up with him.

Dean started to move towards the paper on the desk while Rory's back was turned. Since she was near the bookcase, Dean decided to come up with a plan.

"Hey Rory, we have to read The Bell Jar for English, do you have an extra copy?"

"Sure," Rory went to her bookcase and when she was looking for it Dean quietly made his way to the desk and grabbed the paper. Ha he though to himself.

He turned the paper over and read what it said.

"Got it," Rory said as she turned around. She saw Dean with the paper and froze, the book in her hands fell to the floor and she didn't know what to do.

It was like she was in a movie and not actually living it.

She didn't recall saying anything, she just let it happen. It was blurry to her what he said she just heard the last part of the conversation.

Flashback…

Dean was screaming his head off, while Rory silently shook in the background tears escaping from her pretty little face.

She was afraid he was going to attack her or something. But he didn't, instead he just kept standing there looking at Rory, his face was red and he was panting.

She did the only thing that came to mind, which was to apologize.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled. It was a heart-less confession and Dean didn't buy it for a second.

"What are you sorry for Rory!" "Are you sorry for stringing me along, saying you loved me, cheating with Jess…"

"Hey I never cheated on you!" Now Rory was the angry one.

"Well, you probably would have if I didn't see this paper sooner."

"Dean.."

"Save it Rory, don't tell me you're sorry you hurt me." He turned around and started to walk out the door when he heard her say something quietly.

"What was that?" he asked still extremely pissed.

"I'm not." She said, still quiet but loud enough for him to hear.

"You're not what?" Dean was a little dense at some times.

"I'M NOT SORRY!" she screamed.

He looked at her in disbelief, all of a sudden….

Someone knocked on the front door, Rory and Dean didn't move. Dean was still in shock from Rory's behavior.

The front door opened and a voice called out.

"Rory! Are you home? I brought you some food…"

Dean's face got all squished up and his face turned red again.

He walked out to the foyer and Rory heard something fall.

"Dean NO!" she called running in after him.

Sooo….did we like it??

I know I left it off as a cliffy, but don't worry loves I already have part of the next chapter written.

Ohh and I updated my other story 'Why' so go read that too if you have time.

Thanks to my 3 reviewers- **cmtaylor531, c106, and Curley-Q **–you guys are what make me update faster!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I'm begging you!

♥Mandee


	11. I brought burgers

Hey thanks for everyone that reviewed, even though there were only a few of them.

I've been in the writing mood lately and have tried to figure out new and interesting story lines for this one. Hopefully you'll like my ideas, I think they're pretty good.

I'm currently obsessed with Valencia and A Day At The Fair, so you guys should check them out because they are sooo freaking good!! I'm listening to them now, so that's why I just wrote that random statement…sorry!!

One more thing… thanks to my reviewers: **Lil M.A.K, cmtaylor531, and Curley-Q.** You are the ones that keep this story going!! And for all of you that didn't review but read the last chapter, all I'm saying is to please review. I don't care if it is one word or if it's a page. I need reviews because I'm writing based on your comments, and if there aren't any comments I am totally and completely lost. End of rant.

Here's Chapter 11!!! (Ohh and guys this is still the flashback, I'll tell you when it's over!!)

_Previously…_

_The front door opened and a voice called out._

"_Rory! Are you home? I brought you some food…" _

_Dean's face got all squished up and his face turned red again._

_He walked out to the foyer and Rory heard something fall._

"_Dean NO!" she called running in after him._

She stopped when she saw Dean staring at Jess and Jess staring at Dean. They both looked at her when she came into the room.

Suddenly the living room seems really small, Rory thought to herself. Rory snapped out of it when Dean began talking.

"Wow that was quick." Dean said.

"What was?" Jess asked. He would tell something was wrong with the two of them because he heard yelling before he entered.

"I was talking to Rory." Dean snapped and he looked like he was ready to kill Jess. "So why don't you just go home, or hey why don't you go back to New York? It would make the world a much nicer place!" Rory had started to get pissed by Dean's actions and before she knew it…

"Hey SHUT UP!" Now everyone was surprised this came out of Rory's mouth, even she was. _Woah I sounded powerful…cool!_

Jess looked over at Rory. _ Oh yea, they were definitely fighting, I should have brought some food. Wait I did! _He looked at the bag and Dean followed his gaze.

"So Rory, were you going to have a 'secret' date with this kid", he pointed to Jess and then to the food, "Is that why you wanted me gone before?"

"No, I didn't invite him Dean. But I don't have to explain myself to you anymore."

"Rory, I'm your boyfriend of course you have to explain things to me. You have to explain this letter about you wanting to date Jess and trying to hide it from me. God Rory, I need to be able to trust you again so we can make it better." Sometimes Dean was just too stupid for Rory's taste. He still wanted to be with Rory even though she wanted to be with someone else, he was too possessive to let her go.

_Whoa did Dean just say Rory wants to date me? Finally! _

Jess knew what was about to happen, he could tell. It was like they had forgotten about him being in the room.

"Ha! You're funny Dean." Rory said sarcastically.

_And here it comes_, Jess thought.

"What the hell do you mean 'you're funny Dean'?" he mimicked Rory's voice on the last part of the sentence. And that was it for Rory…

"I'm not your fucking girlfriend anymore!" Once again the room went silent and it was once again from what Rory said. _Hmmm it's like I have a power or something. I've never said that before_ she thought. She realized how harsh it sounded, and realized it was definitely powerful coming from her.

This was the first time Jess and Dean had ever heard Rory curse. Dean was too shocked by it and Jess was a little turned on by it.

No one said anything for about another minute, but it felt like hours. So of course Jess felt the need to be the one to break the ice.

"So…Who wants some food? I brought burgers."

Rory felt the corners of her mouth twitch and she was laughing on the inside.

Dean looked at Jess with disgust. _If Rory wants to be with the prick, I hope she gets what she deserves. _

"You'll get bored once you realize she doesn't put out." Dean said to Jess and that was all it took. Rory's face dropped and once Jess comprehended the words he punched Dean in the face.

Dean fell down, _my eye is going to be sooo swollen_, and Jess walked back over to Rory. She had tears in her eyes and she mouthed to Jess 'thanks". He shook his head signaling that it was no problem.

She waked over to Dean and found the right thing to say.

"I would have put out if you were hotter, sorry." She smiled and Jess smirked, he was glad he decided to come to the Gilmore's. Now normally Rory would never have the guts to say stuff like that, but Jess being in the room helped. She realized Dean was a complete ass and needed to get a life. _ God, I can't believe he said that! What a jerk!!_

_God what a complete fuckhead this guy is,_ Jess thought. _To say such a retarded thing to Rory. _

Dean looked at Rory, well as good as he could because, well he couldn't see out of his right eye.

"Dean have you met Joe?"

Dean didn't understand. "Uhh…no."

"Ohh well he's the door, make sure he doesn't hit you too hard on the way out." Dean limped to the door and Rory shut it hard so it slammed. She turned around after she regained her composure and smiled at Jess.

"Well that was fun," she said smiling at him. He was about to say something when they heard a car pull into the driveway, she peeked out the curtains and saw Lorelai and Luke running over to Dean (Whose limping had gotten in the way of him getting his ass out of there quickly.)

"Dean what happened to you?" Lorelai asked and then she ran inside to make sure Rory was okay.

"What the hell happened Rory?" Lorelai looked at Rory, then Jess, then to Luke helping Dean stand up better, and back to Rory.

"I should go", Jess said to Rory.

"Don't," it was one simple word and that was all he needed.

Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Please review!!!

Please

Please

Please

Pleasse

Plllllllleeeeeeasssssssssse!

I'll be your bestest friend!!

Ohh one more thing, I need a BETA if anyone is interested??????????? Just leave me a message in your review.

Thanks

-mandee


End file.
